the girl found in the alley
by IbZegoej
Summary: when Eustass Kidd finds a sleeping girl in a alley, he in some way ends up taking her with him back to his ship, where she starts renaming his first mate, he discovers that she has a devil fruit power and lets her into his crew. on the other hand Nymph is as confussed as ever, she is on her way back from school when she gets hit by a car and now she has come to the one piece world


OP fan fiction

**authors note: ibze-san is very happy that somebody has seen her story, and ibze-san is asked reader-san to reveiw the fruits of her hard work. ibze-san is very nervous because this is ibze-san's first fanfiction(or longest story ever written for the mater of fact) ibzw-san don't think she is specialy good at english grammar or anything else but she will do her best**

**this is a story about ibze-san's OC Nymph, she hopes reader-san will not be to harsh on her. this story may contain graphic injuries and some sexsual images, it is gonna contain yaoi but not so much, just some mentions ibze-san thinks**

**ibze-san do not now how often she can add a new chapter but she will do her best to keep it at least once in a month, ibze-san do not really care about reveiw in the big picture, but she would also like to now how good or bad she is in different things**

**enough for now here are the story**

**oh... and ibze-san would like to say that she has taken other people from other mangas and used them she would like peple to guess who, oh... and of course ibze-san does not own one piece(or the other stories she has used) that is oda-sensei**

He stomped down the alley careful not to draw attention from a marine. The where landed in this island yesterday and they hadn't seen any marines yet, but as killer always said 'you can never be too careful' (he was actually disagreeing a lot at this point, but Killer would had send the whole crew with him if he did not swear he would be careful)

He swayed a little as a side effect to the booze he had drunk, but he had won a good amount of bellies in the drinking contest so who cared?

Well at least not him.

He had just entered the last alley before the harbor, when he found her as he fell over her, it took him some time to come back onto his feet and when he finally was back on the ground he looked at the thing in his way, and let out a gasp when he saw what it was

Even on the ground in a garbage pile, she was still beautiful, her curly blond hair sat up in two short pigtails.

She was wearing a long gothic dress, ripped apart 'what's happened to her?' her thought curiously as he looked at her

As he leaned in over her and shake her lightly to try and wake her up, she started to make a sound between a laugh and a scream

He stared curious at her, he tried to shake her a little harder, and when it didn't work he lost his patience and shouted at her

_The hands was everywhere on her ticklish body, making her make a sound between a hysterical laugh and a scream. She didn't know where she was or how she'd got there, but right now she couldn't think about anything else than the tickling sensation on her body_

"Hey what the hell, wake the fuck up, bitch" still confused after the strange dream – it was the first time ever she had ever tried to be tickled in a dream (and she had some _very_ strange dreams sometimes, she admitted) – she sat up, just to get bounced back by a hard smack at her forehead.

With a curse she massaged the aching spot, now fully awake she looked at the man in the front of her as he made an even worse curse. She looked curios at him, 'what the…' she thought 'who the heck has red hair, and those clothes what's up with normal clothes. Some people are just strange, well not that I can talk anyway'

She felt the blood rush to her head, as she blushed and warmth started spreading in her stomach when her eyes scrolled over to his face… he actually looked quite good 'wait I think I've seen him before'. She shook her head 'no it's just because I've just awakened so my vision is still blurred' she thought.

"Bitch that hurt what the heck are you doing, and stop staring at me it gives me creeps" without knowing she had been staring at the man in the front of her. She blinked some time to force herself back to earth.

"Oh _sorry_ for waking up when somebody are shouting at me, it's your own fault for being too close, and could you _please_ tell me where the heck I am and who the hell you are" that was clearly not what he expected her to say, 'what? Just because you are girl doesn't mean you are a small fragile thing.'

"Wha…" he blushed – seriously that was creeping the hell out of her he didn't seem like someone who blushed often – she knew she was looking quite good but really, that stare was just so intense, as he was eating her with his eyes. She sighed 'a pervert of course, what else could I have expected'.

His stare started to give her Goosebumps and she tried her best to get his attention, but he was like in a whole other world and it started to really get on her nerves

"HEY REDHEADED PERVERT" she yelled, and almost laughed her but of when she saw his surprised face "… sorry – but… you hasn't… answered my… questions" she said gasping after air "and by the way, you are the one staring at _me _now" she smirked.

'It's your own fault for looking so damn good' he thought and quickly slapped himself mentally 'what heck boy are you mad? I must be drunk, yup definitely'

As she rose to her feet he released that he was around his high (and he was quiet tall) the gothic dress fall around her feminine curves, and made it clearly how feminine they actually was, the holes and destroyed fabric showed more skin than could possibly be legal.

"ya now girly I really don't like to find sleeping girls on my way back to my ship and it doesn't make it better when they starts to yell at me so will you just shut up for a moment. My name is Eustass Kidd and you are on Grand Line, if ya don't know yet" he growled at her, he was pretty sure that she knew where she was but still "and what the hell are you doing laying sleeping on the freaking street, and what has happened to you? You fell off a cliff"

That made her start laughing really hard, when she finally regained control over her breathing she looked in him with stars in the eyes, the moment she saw his puzzled face, she turned suspicious

"So you are telling me that I'm in the new world, and you are Eustass Kidd?" he nodded still confused of her sudden change of mood 'what's up with her did I say anything funny'

"Alright then wait a minute" she sat down on the road, digging down in one of the many pockets on her dress

'huh what now, is she looking for my wanted poster, maybe she's a bounty hunter' he thought and he sighed, but surprisingly it wasn't a bounty poster with his name on it, but a small blue book with the title 'one piece'. 'Huh 'one piece'? Gol D. Rogers famous treasure' now he was utterly confused

He watched her silently as she skimmed trough the blue book, it was very unlike him not to say a thing but and he sure had a lot of things to say to this stranger he literally fell over on his way back to his ship, but he was also a hell of a lot curios about who this chick was

"Ah, found it" she exclaimed, and brought him back to reality "this is you right" she placed the book in the front of his face, after taking some time correcting his sight he looked curiously at a picture of him on Shabondy Archipelago

"So is it" she growled impatient, when he didn't answer her right a way

"Yes, of course is it me who else could it be, Gol D. Roger? Stupid bimbo" "what did ya call me, _kiddo_" she shouted, making him frown over the stupid nickname

"ya ain't older than me, and who the fuck are you, Blondie" he spat

"Like hell I'll tell ya, pervert"

"You're a dead body, bitch"

"What did ya call me, don't ya dare, and like I can't fight, tch" she took a fighting stance and looked at him with 'come on' painted all over her body

"Did ya just tch me, girly"

It continued as that for a long time until Kidd's crew who had become a little worried, not of their captain's safety but about the damage he could make to town if he got too much to drink.

The where quiet startled, not only there were somebody who had the guts to stand up against Eustass Kidd, but for some reason he didn't kill her instantly like he did too everyone else.

Even though he hadn't killed her yet, they didn't know whether his apparently good mood could change, so the managed to stop the fight before I got from verbal to physic

After that they both had calmed down, the girl had kindly asked Kidd if she could stay at his ship, something about that she really wanted to see Eustass Kidd's ship and she had nowhere else to go.

Kidd gave her an exhausted accept, he just wanted to sleep, it had nothing to do with unease he felt when he thought about that she else should sleep in this alley, where all kind of strange people could appear and that feeling was probably from the booze

All the way back to the ship the crew looked at him as hell had frozen over, the heartless Eustass Kidd had just given a girl the accept to come onto their, woman-no-go ship. They decided that he probably just was drunk

It was early in the morning when she opened her eyes and yawned loudly

She looked around confused for some time, before yesterday came back to her

_It had started as a normal Tuesday, she had slept through the sound of her beeping cellphone, and was pretty late as always "Nymph" Leila had shouted, Leila was her best friend and her roommate, she was kind and warm hearted, and was the only one who could bear to live under the same room as the short tempered Nymph "we are late for school, take some fruit from the kitchen"_

_She had jumped into the nearest set of clothes, a gothic style dress (it was pretty destroyed but that was how she liked her clothes) before she hurried down the stairs off their apartment._

_Rushing through the kitchen she grabbed a fruit and took a bite without looking at the fruit. Her face twisted I a grimace "it's gross where did ya get this _thing_" she shouted at her roommate, but she continued to eat the fruit without looked at it, when she didn't get an answer_

_After that she had went to school at the bus and the day was as every other; she slept through all of the classes, chatted with her friend in the dinner break and walking home (she was out of bus tickets) she had been in her own thoughts when suddenly she heard a wheel spin and a car horn, then everything had went black._

_The next thing she could remember was a strange dream about being tickled (not that she worried much, she had some strange dreams sometimes) where after she waked up smacked her forehead into a stunningly beautiful man, with light red hair and crimson eyes._

_He had yelled at her and they had started a verbal fight, somewhere she released he was Eustass Kidd her favorite character in 'one piece'_

_After sometime Kidd's crew had come to pick him up, and in some way she managed to stick with them and passed out in a bed on their ship_

'Ah yeah that's right' she thought 'that's what I'm doing here, well not that I know how I got here but it doesn't really matters right now. But the most important things first, I really needs a bath'

She coughed loudly to get her guards attention

She gave him a genuine smile and asked where she could get a bath

Nervously he led her through the ship to a little bathroom with baby blue walls and a small bathtub she probably could be in if she curled herself into a little ball

She sighed 'what was I thinking it's a male-only ship' but she didn't complain if she did so she would probably just get thrown off.

The guard closed the door while mumbling something about telling the captain

She turned on water and sat it on a steam hot temperature, and looked at the mirror over the marine blue sink

She looked awful, her hair looked like hay and she at dark bags under her eyes. Her dress was completely ruined, even though she liked to make cuts in her clothes she definitely didn't like them covered in mud

There was also something else

She looked puzzled down herself, and startled as she saw what is was

_Blood,_ dark crimson red blood was spilled all over her body and clothes, and then she realized

'I was hit by a freaking car' Nymph never would have imagined, that such a thing would happen to her 'but that means I'm dead so what the heck am I doing in the one piece universe' she looked over to the bathtub 'well can't do anything about it now, better take a bath when I can'

She walked over to the now full bathtub and turned off the water, slowly she stripped of her bloody clothes and with a sigh of relief she sunk down in the hot water

While washing the mud and blood of her she, examined her body for sign of the fact that she was hit by a car

From the top of her shoulder down to her waist she had a long clean scar; it looked a bit similar to Roronoa Zoro's scar just not as deep. Besides her 'shoulder-waist scar' (as she decided to call it) she was covered in small scars all over her body, everything seemed to had been healed nicely

She felt her tension disappear and slowly she sank lower and lower down in the water

Nymph opened her eyes with a gasp, she suddenly felt very tired like all her energy had been drained and it was like it continue to disappear

She looked puzzled around and let out a little scream when she saw where she was

The water of the bathtub was flowing in the air, with her still floating around

With her scream she had broken the spell which held the water in midair and it fell to the ground accompanied with another of Nymph's screams and spread out over the small bathroom

Her scream had drawn the Kidd pirates to the bathroom, and the door flew open with a loud crash

In the doorframe stood a worried and breathless Eustass Kidd

When he saw in which condition she was in, he turned his head away all she saw was a slightly red cheek

'Oh' she thought 'he blushed again, how cute' she smiled and giggled silently but unfortunately Kidd heard this and vein popped on his forehead

"Did ya just laugh at me blonde" her smile disappeared and was replaced with a scowl

"What would ya do if I did, redhead, kill me? Bet ya can't"

Now Nymph's nakedness was long forgotten as they started to yell at each other

"Ya wanna fight?"

"Always"

"Let's take it on the deck, prepare bitch"

And before the crew could say a thing, their captain and their guest stomped past them and out on the deck

The walked slowly down in the two ends of the Kidd pirates ship, getting ready for battle the red haired pirate captain in the south end and the naked blond in the north

But before the fight could really start a obviously irritated Killer

"God dammit both of you don't start to fight all of sudden" he yelled "and you young lady better get some clothes on" he pointed at Nymph "_and_ I think it's time for you to tell us who the fuck you are"

Nymph looked mysteriously at Killer and slowly walked past the ship and stopped right in the front of him and leaned a bit over

"Oi…" he started but was cut off as Nymph knocked curiously him on his mask not seeming to care about the fact she was naked

"Hey I've thought of something" she said with a concentrated look as she tried to look behind the mask and asked the question she had got on her mind since the day she first saw him when the strawhats where on Shabondy Archipelago "why are you actually wearing this ugly mask, are you sick or something? Hm…" she looked like she was asking a very serious question and she hadn't just insulted is mask "what should I call you? Killer is to strange ah… what about that Mike"

The whole crew of the Kid pirates who was now gathered on the deck was staring at her like she was an idiot and sweat dropped simultaneously. They were silent for some time just staring before Killer finaly managed to say something to this strange proposal

"Uhm… I'm sorry what did you just say lady" it had taken Killer some time to fully understand what it was the girl had said and he was quiet sure he heard wrong

"You don't like Mike? Then what about…" and so she started to list up every boy name which came too her mind

"Okay blonde, that's enough" in the meantime of Nymph's name list, Kidd had lost his patience and stomped over to help the quite lost Killer (and use the chance to yell at the woman)

"Are we gonna fight or not bitch and stop trying to give my first mate new names" Nymph turned her head and scowled at him "alright but he has a point" she looked down at herself and smiled "it's too cold to be naked"

"Oi… that wasn't the point" everybody said and sweat dropped

Nymph ignored them and looked around "if you want me to take on some clothes then get me some" she ordered

She looked around awaiting somebody to come and give her something to wear so that she did not end up frozen to dead, it would be such a shame she had ended up in the one piece universe, she really wanted to go back to her own world, but she had accepted the fact she was dead, hit by a car, so she knew she could not get back

'I have to enjoy my time with my favorite character' she sighed, she really was beginning to feel a little bit cold

One of crewmembers who had gathered outside to see their captain and Nymph's fight came her to help, a strongly build man with long black hair tied up in his neck and a strong beard, even though he had this strong appearance his face showed kindness and patience

The man walked slowly past her and down under deck, they all stood in silence to he came back, though it was a quiet awkward silence, no one wanted to break it and furthermore look at the naked woman in the middle of the ship who seemed to be thinking over something very deeply

"I still think I will call you Mike" she said and made a vein pop at the captains forehead and everybody else sweatdrop

"STOP TRYING TO RENAME KILLER, I TOLD YOU, YOU GODDAMMIT IDIOT" Kidd yelled just as the big man came back with some clothes for Nymph, he ignored his angry captain and delivered the clothes to Nymph with a small 'here you go' his voice was calm and surprisingly soft

She send him a big smile to show him her gratitude, she really didn't want to freeze to death

Nymph looked down at the clothes, a pair of black jeans matched with a white tank top and a pair of brown leather boots and of course a set of underwear, as the jeans, black. Not what she herself would choose but it seemed to be good to fight in

She was amazed of the big guy, the clothes fit her perfectly 'but wait why does they even have girl clothes on this ship?' she thought and decided that she would ask Kidd sometime

She sighed 'if they do not have what I want, I'll just have to fix it myself' so before Kidd could order her to continue the fight she walk right over to the nearest crewmember with a knife

Without a word she grabbed the knife, and started to fit the clothes to her personal style

The crew looked at her as she was crazy as she took the knife and made several cuts in the left leg of her pants and cut of the whole right leg right under her panties line. The shirt got a cut from her left shoulder to her right, showing of her bra and the 'shoulder-waist' scar

Kidd who had calmed down a bit after she had got clothes on looked curiously at her scar

"where did ya get that scar?" he asked

"I was hit by a car" she answered 'are there even cars in the one piece world?'

"Car?" 'I'll take that as a no'

"Never mind" she sighed and suddenly remembered why they had walked out on the deck "and should we fight or what, redhead? Are you to scared?" she teased the high million bounty pirate

"whaaat, bring it on" they assume their fighting position once again and Killer(now Mike) sighed loudly and shook his head, no helping it not three buster calls could get their captain to stop now and the girl seemed to think in the same way

Kidd started out with a punch aimed for her stomach, Nymph avoided swiftly and counter attacked with a kick for his shoulder which send him flying over the deck

Nymph gave him a wolfish grin as he came back to his feet

"I'm sorry mister Eustass but ya better not take me too lightly" she knew that, that weren't all he could 'sorry Eustass I ain't a fangirl for nothing'

Without another word she attacked, with a punch for his head, his eyes widened at the sudden attack and almost didn't avoid it, even though the power from the punch made a cut on his cheek

It seemed like he finally acknowledged her strength, he wiped the blood from his cheek and started to gather scraps of metal and different types of weapons

Killer sighed loudly; they would have to repair the ship again soon

Nymph was happy as ever; she had the honor of seeing Eustass Kidd, not only just him in person, but also his devil power

"ya asked for it blonde" he grinned at her, with a move with his hand he send a group of knifes for her, she avoided by jumping to the side, even though Kidd had made a cut on her collarbone

Kidd looked irritated around, to find her as she disappeared

She reappeared on the shoulder of the big man who found clothes to her, she had noticed he had a big sword hanging on his bag

"I'm gonna borrow your sword mister" she said to the big man and grabbed the sword and dragged it out of its sheet and avoided the redheads next attack

She counterattacked swiftly with the sword even though it was just as big as herself

Kidd repelled the attack with shield of metal scraps and loosened some of the scraps and gave Nymph a wound over her right leg

The Kidd Pirates looked speechless at the fight, not even was she capable of fighting Eustass 'captain' Kidd, she was even able to wound him

This goddamn woman was driving Kidd insane

They were standing in the front of each other panting after air, the fight had last in around a hour or so and he hadn't got in the finishing blow yet

Even though the girl obliviously was having a hard time keeping up with him, she was capable of it and it was a very few people who over the time had been capable of that

In the start of the fight he was set on getting this over as fast as possible – he had a terrible hangover – but he quickly found out that she wasn't just an average girl, first of all her punch had power to wound him even without touching him.

After that she had taking one of his crewmen's weapon; a sword as big as herself, handled like it was nothing

Now, after he had started to take her seriously, the fight had heated up, she had given him several wounds even though he clearly had given her more and it was starting to tire him so he decided to finish this of

He gathered all things of metal in his near and send them towards her, she avoided most of them but one of the changed direction in midair

She saw the knife but she didn't have time to avoid it, she closed her eyes and awaited the pain and her second death

When she didn't fell anything she slowly opened her eyes looking puzzled around, she could feel something cold against her neck, she assumed it was a metal scrap, the rest of the metal scraps and weapons laid around her in a circle

She found Killer who send her a big grin

"I win girly" he slowly removed the metal scrap for her throat

"Tch… fine" Nymph scowled she hated to lose 'but still' she thought 'it's to Eustass Kidd I think I'm gonna let it pass' she smiled and looked down at herself and sighed 'I'm gonna need to take a new bath' she was covered in mud and blood from new wounds

"now you now that I'm the strongest, tell me who the hell you are, girly" Kidd said as he suddenly remembered that he didn't know who the girl actually was

"ah… yah that's right I haven't introduced myself yet" her smile widened

"I'm Nymphiana, but I'll hit you if you call me that call me Nymph instead" she said and stared down the crew to make sure they got the message

Most of the crew started study the deck very closely, but a few of them looked right back at her, this group of crewmembers only contained three men; the big guy – who send her a big smile, the strange guy with the weird mouth and long blond hair she had seen several times in the manga but never had got the name and a quite good looking guy with black messy hair, he had a scar right above his left eye

For some reason the last guy was in the middle of stripping at the same time as he looked at Nymph

"Uhm… you, the last guy with black hair, why the hell are you stripping" she asked bluntly, she couldn't recall to have seen him in the manga, but still every time there was anything about the Kidd pirates she had only been focusing on Kidd

The perverted guy, stopped stripping with a yelp and hurried to put his clothes back on this made the whole crew laugh and shout out something Nymph really didn't see any need for her to remember

She turned to the still laughing captain and awaited her judgment, after all she had insulted him several times and had a quite serious fight with him, she was sure she was going to be thrown of the ship – if she was lucky

Kidd opened his mouth as to say something, but he was cut off by Killer

"Alright Miss Nymph, we now know your name, but that still doesn't explain who you are and why our captain found you laying sleeping in an alley covered in blood and mud"

She smiled warmly at him, maybe it wasn't so sure she was going to be thrown of 'at least not as long Killer is her' she thought happily

"Well as I said before I was hit by a car" she stopped the questions from Killer before she would end up in a longer explanation about cars and how they worked (not that she didn't know but she was pretty sure it was going to take a hell of a lot time if she should) "It's just a big think which moves alright?"

This didn't help much at Killers (and everyone else's) confusion but at least they shut up

"I'm not perfectly sure what happened next, but I think I might have died"

"WHAAAT?" Kidd yelled "FIRST I FIND YOU IN A ALLEY SLEPPING, THEN YOU START PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME, AND TRIES TO RENAME MY FIRST MATE AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU'RE ACTUALLY _DEAD_" this was enough, Kidd could not take any he closed his eyes and blacked out on the deck

The Kidd pirates stood in silence for some moments, not sure to believe what they had just seen, Eustass 'Captain' Kidd had just passed out, not from injuries but from stress

"Mike, what is wrong with him, he was fine a minute ago" Nymph broke the silence and asked Killer, who sighed as she insisted to continue to call him that stupid nickname

"He has just had a hard day, and I think he still has a bit hangover" he explained to the girl in the front of him, who in some way managed to completely ignore her obviously hurting injures

"Ah… so that's it but anyway I'm gonna sleep" she said, as she laid herself down on the deck, sound asleep after two second with a smile on her face, here she was; newly dead on the deck of the Kidd pirates ship in the one piece world, she had just fought against Eustass Kidd in person, and managed to some way make him black out.

God had surely decided to let the luck star shine on her

**ibzegoej: to hell with grammars i've given up in that stuff, their are just gonna come in random!**

**ah that helped**

**nami: what was that for?! you don't have to scream.**

**robin: calm down navigator-san**

**sanji: robin-chwaaan nami-swaaan ibze-schwaaan as beautifull as always**

**ibzegoej: get. out. *hits sanji very hard on the head and sends him flying* only ladies**

**now i should stop occupie your time se you in next chapter**

**robin & nami: bye**


End file.
